


Ice to See You

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Ice Ice Buddies, Killer Frost - Freeform, Meta!Len, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fn-zerochill asked: I really want a ficlet where someone takes Len to one of those bars where everything is made of ice and he's super delighted but trying to play it cool, lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice to See You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if fn-zerochill has an Ao3. I'm having a bad day, so everything's sorta foggy. If you have one, honey, please tell me either on Tumblr or in the comments so I can dedicate this to you! Thanks!

Lisa can’t exactly categorize the look on her brother’s face when her wife leads them into the bar. The closest she can get is a phrase Cisco likes to use when he’s really happy: “everything is beautiful and nothing hurts.”

Killer Frost smirks. “Yes, sweetheart,” she tells Cold, “it’s all real ice.”

Lenny’s eyes glow white-blue. “I know,” he grins—grins like a child; Lisa’s never seen him like this—”I can feel it.”

After the week he’s had, he deserves a bar made entirely of ice. Lisa takes the offered parka while the two cryokinetics link arms and head off to get drinks.

When Lisa has a moment alone with Caitlin, she gives her a sound kiss.

“Thank you,” she whispers.

Caitlin smiles, “Hey. He’s my brother too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
